


Pouring

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Preposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, alexander gets a teddy bear, and a ring, raining, thomas is good at ring toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas was nervous.It was a simple fair but with huge meaning.Alexander is in for the surprise of his life
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone read the notes?
> 
> IF YOU READ THE NOTES, WRITE A COMMENT THAT SAYS ‘THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC IS GAY!’
> 
> I’m actually bi but whatever

“It’s so nice out!” Alexander says cheerfully.

Thomas and Alexander were currently on a date to the Spring Festival.

Spring had just come and everything felt so alive and colorful, they just had to go.

They had been dating for 3 years now and this was the place they had their first kiss.

“It is, isn’t it?” Thomas mused.

Alexander suddenly grabs Thomas’s hand and steers him to one of the stalls.

“I want,” Alexander says, pointing to a plush bear at the ring toss stand.

Thomas sighs but plays nevertheless.

The pair could tell you that they had never seen someone as surprised as the man who ran the ring toss when Thomas got the whole bucket of rings onto the bottles.

Thomas was feeling rather nervous today even with Alexander squealing with joy after being handed the stuffed animal.

He was going to propose.

Right here, where they had their first kiss.

Thomas was about to start something when a drop of water hit his nose.

Suddenly, it starts down pouring and everyone is scrambling to get under the big tent.

“This reminds me of our first date,” Alexander said with a grin.

On their first date, they had coincidentally also gotten stuck in a rainstorm.

Thomas takes a deep breath.

He was going to do it.

“Alexander,” Thomas says.

The aforementioned man looks up to him with questioning eyes.

Thomas turns and grabs both of his hands and suddenly the hundreds of people in the tent are silent.

‘They know what I’m about to do’ Thomas thought dazedly.

Thomas forces himself to continue.

“Alexander Hamilton, since the day I met you, you turned my world upside down. You were nonstop with your work but still always gave you work your best effort. You were strong and smart and never let anyone tell you no.

The day you agreed to go on a date with me, I had no idea that you would turn my life around for the better. But you have. And I’m happy. You’ve stayed with me through thick and thin, through the dark and light, and not once did you give up on me, on us, even when I did.

This wasn’t how I planned this to go but since when does anything go according to plan with the two of us? I love you, Alexander Hamilton. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Thomas asks, getting down on one knee.

Alexander had tears coming down his face with his hands over his mouth.

The tent was ‘aww’ing and some had tears in their eyes.

Alexander shakily nods yes and Thomas slips the ring onto his fingers.

Thomas doesn’t have a moment to think before Alexander tackles him and presses a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Thomas Jefferson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
